Turning back time
by zebzy1
Summary: When suddenly Naruto and his friends get trapped by some unknown thing and transported back in to the past things are going to get interesting. Who sent them into the past? Why are they there? What is Naruto going to think when he meets his parents? What are the dangers to come? More importantly can they change the past for a better future? Naruhina Sasusaku and other pairings.


**Hello all! Welcome to my new Naruto fanfiction... I hope you like it :D Oh and please review... Each are appreciated**

**Disclaimer:**

**Zebzy1: Okay... How to start this? Oh, hey Naruto are you here to help me do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Um, no actually I'm here for the free Ramen believe it!**

**Zebzy1: *twitch*W-what?**

**Naruto: Kiba told me that you were giving away free stuff so I thought you could give me a free ramen coupon :)**

**Zebzy1: Excuse me Naruto, but it looks like I got a dog to hunt down *suddenly pulls out a HUGE shot-gun***

**Naruto: Okay tell Kiba I said hey... Oh and Zebzy1 owns nothing of Naruto at all!**

* * *

It was actually a normal day when the 'unfortunate' accident occurred. The sun was shining in Konoha as usual. The villagers were all going along doing their busy jobs earning a living. Gai sensei had yet again challenged Kakashi sensei into another 'youthful match' much to Kakashi's dismay with 100 laps around the whole of Konoha in a handstand. Oh the joy! Tsunade, the fifth Hokage is busy pretending to do the dreaded paperwork while actually drinking a whole sake bottle getting drunk out of her mind. There was no upending doom flying its way to Konoha. No, disaster waiting to erupt. Thing's were almost normal. The key word being 'ALMOST'

"Naruto! Why did you call us all here?" Sakura shouts as she leans against the tree trying to calm herself before she would punch him making him fly at least 300 yards away.

In one of the training ground's surround by hundreds of trees, were the original teams of Konoha gathered around one particular knuckle headed ninja giving him a death glare. And, if looks could kill, well, Naruto would already be in heaven by now. The groups were consisted of, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji. Everyone from the earlier Konoha Academy of course except from Sai.

The only people who didn't show up were Shino, Choji and Lee. Apparently, they were on some sort of high B- rank mission with Yamato sensei as the leader. A weird combination of a group, indeed, but Tsunade was again drunk at the time giving the mission and no matter how much shizune tried to persuade her to change it, she would have none of it.

"S-Sakura Chan... I called you here because I was bored." Naruto says with his infamous smirk across his face.

Wrong words. A big anime vein comes on Sakura's head and she raises her fist smashing it down on his head in anger.

"Na-Ru-To." she says slowly giving an indication she was going to lose it soon.

"H-hey don't be so hard on him, Sakura. He's got a point. It's been very boring lately." Kiba says almost cautiously hoping he doesn't get her to blow up at him. Man, girls were very scary at time. He had no idea how his father last this long. In his mind he was never going to get married.

Sakura lets out a sigh slowly lowering her tight fist. A convincing point.

Naruto also lets out a slow breath too. He had notice that ever since Baa-chan had taught Sakura her inhuman strength she had become even more scarier. This was another reason on a mountain high pile on why his feeling's for her was diminishing. Could you really blame him?

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now, what do you want to do? Can we go to Ichiraku ramen? It's been a long time since I had ramen." Naruto exclaims completely forgetting about his previous pain. Although, he could partly thank the kyuubi inside of him for that.

"Tch... Didn't you already have ramen this morning?" Shikamaru ask.

"But that was so long ago. Plus, it's never too early to have ramen believe it!" Naruto shouts loudly with his usual goofy grin.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replies followed by a yawn. He needs to take a nap soon.

"Come on dope." Sasuke says.

_'Three words. Sasuke said three words. It's a miracle,'_ Naruto thought in his mind before snickering. It wasn't his fault. His best friend favorite thing to say was 'hn'. So to hear more is just like a miracle.

Though, he knew that Sasuke has had it hard lately. He was a traitor. He had been on the ranks of the 'evil ones'. So it wasn't surprise that the villagers were cautious around him. It even took a long time for their companions to look at Sasuke with a new light. Even then, they were still very weary of him.

They were all about to leave unless it was for Akamaru who suddenly sense's something change in the atmosphere. After all he was a dog, so weirdly enough, he was the first one to notice it. This change was different. Somehow it felt...unusual. Kiba of course notice the reaction of his dear beloved best friend and watches as Akamaru starts to run off towards the woods in some unknown direction.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba shouts, instantly following with out a second thought disappearing into the forest.

"Tch, and things get even more troublesome." Shikamaru comments already wishing he had just ignored Naruto when he told him to arrive here.

"Well, I guess we better follow, huh?" Ino says with a shrug but their was a glean of malice in her eyes that no one could ignore. Oh man, Kiba was defiantly going to get it when they would find him.

"Me and Hinata- Sama will lead." Neji says coldly before jetting off in the direction that Kiba went while activation his byakuya.

"h-hai." Hinata stutters managing to run off with a glance back at Naruto. Her cheeks heat up in a record time before she takes her leave. They never have talked about her 'confession' when she step in for Naruto while he was battling Pein. She had no idea why. She knew she is way too shy to bring it up. Hell, she doesn't even think that he even remembers it.

"Interesting..." Sai mumbles.

"What?" Tenten can't help but ask curiously.

"When a 'friend' runs off you should always follow. Let me ask you, does that count if your 'friend' happens to run off into a sea or if he decides to jump off a volcano?" Sai ask.

Tenten instantly sweat drops. She just had to ask... didn't she?

"I'm out of here!" Tenten announces as she runs off.

"Wait!... you did not answer." Sai calls off following her.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru repeats finally deciding to follow.

Sakura looks at Sasuke. When their eye's connect she can't help but giggle.

_'Sasuke-kun is so cute' _Little thoughts like this would always sweep through her mind at the most random of times. It reminded her of when she was little, and how much she use to swoon over him. Even now, after all the strength she gained, after all the depth of power she had overcome... she would still feel like that.

She suddenly, turns around ready to call Naruto over to follow after the others, only to find him trying to sneak off in a different direction. A big vein appears on her face as she raises her fist.

"Naruto" she says deadly slowly.

_'Shit! She noticed.'_ Naruto thought. He was so close in escaping and going to his precious ramen at Ichiraku ramen. His yummy ramen. He thought he could escape while everyone was busy with Kiba. That meant he could have way more ramen. But he was so damn close.

"Ah...S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto tries to speak before all he see's are stars dancing around with hula skirts on them. Yeah, she pretty much knock him out hard.

"Let's go now!" Sakura says as she starts to drag an unconscious Naruto into another pile of woods.

* * *

Ino suddenly stops in a small clearing. Dancing light spots were fluttering on the group cause from the tree branches that block the sunshine. Though, what stopped her was Kiba. He was standing in the clearing one leg up in the air like he was going to take another step. One hand was reaching our from Akamaru who was no less than a few places before him in a similar position.

"MAN, BAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ino goes as she treads towards him.

"..." no words come from Kiba's mouth. He tries to move any part of his body. It was a big failure. He couldn't even move his eyelids or his eyes. He knew the person that shouted was Ino. The only reason who he knew who it was, was because of their smell as well as their loud voice.

"WHAT'S WITH THE SILENT TREATMENT YOU BAKA!? I SWEAR IF THIS IS A TRICK I WILL PUMMEL YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE FOR WEEKS." and yes, this was a threat Ino was going to keep.

She reaches out to grab him, only to freeze like a statue.

_'what the-'_ she couldn't move. At all. She is stuck exactly like Kiba.

Suddenly, the rest of them arrive. Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Sai and Shikamaru.

Each of them twitch at the sight before them.

"What the-" Tenten starts looking at them before again sweat dropping. You got to be kidding.

"Come on... let's see what those two are up too." Neji says in a cold voice.

They each start to move towards Kiba and Ino only to be hit with the same outcome. They were all stuck in some sort of web. None of them could move at all. They couldn't speak because it was like their jaw muscles refused to move.

No sooner were they stuck was when the former team 7 arrive, with a conscious Naruto. Their eyes scan on what they saw and it was Naruto who starts to bust out laughing.

"What (laugh) is (laugh) going on (laugh)? Why are (laugh) you all (laugh) like that!" Naruto manages to get out his face feeling sore from the big grin on his face.

"Baka." Sasuke mutters moving forward towards their friends. He didn't feel anything wrong. Maybe they were just trying to trick them or something. Though, he was still very cautious.

Sakura follows, almost like a loyal bet dog with Naruto behind her. Everyone else tries to move to warn them. Warn them not to come any closer unless they were going to get captured. Yet, it was too late.

The three get trap as well. Naruto was the last as he manages to get no farther than a few inches behind Hinata. He tries to move yet just like the rest... he couldn't.

_'What is happening? Why can't I move?' _Naruto thinks in his mind.

Unknown to them, the next phase was going to begin. A sudden bright light infiltrates their vision blinding them all. Hinata and Neji couldn't activate their byakuya for some reason as well as Sasuke with his sharingan. Now, all they could see was some strange bright white light.

_'I can't see. I can't see. I can't...'_ the rest of the thought Naruto's thinking was lost as soon as everything went blank.

* * *

**Well, that is the end of that chapter! I really hope you like it!**

**Zebzy1: (sitting on Kiba's bleeding body) That will teach you to make lies up**

**Kiba: (groans) The pain!**

**Ino: Hey... Can I borrow Kiba now.**

**Zebzy1: (jumps off of Kiba) Sure knock yourself out.**

**Ino: Oh kiba-kun~ (cracks her knuckles) time to pay**

**Kiba: (gulps) Noooo!**

**Please review! I really want to know what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
